


The Colors of Love

by Quandisa



Series: Jewels Of The Midnight Sky [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Break up sex, Bruises, Car Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Light Bondage, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: The worst days have the longest nights.





	The Colors of Love

The sun was peaking over the horizon not that anyone could tell in the flat whose windows were observed behind cardboard, blinds, black out curtains and decorative curtains that hid the layers of protection against the world. 

This was her favorite part of the day. She pushed a shaggy lock out of the soft, slumbering face of her partner. This was the time where the two of them simply were together. There was no need to do or say anything. Nothing existed outside these walls. Nobody mattered outside of each other’s arms. She was half grateful for the condition that forced her lover to block out the rude sun, it meant she could pretend time had stopped. 

She stretched and hobbled to bathroom. She flipped on the light and studied herself in the mirror. Dark marks, bruises, and bite marks mottled her flesh. Zandy’s favorite places to mark were her neck, and rounded swell of her breasts. 

She traced the oval marks on her hips. They were her favorite. Zandy’s fingers only dug in hard enough to mark when she was lost in Zareen’s pleasure, chasing it for hours. It felt like love. That’s what Zandy was to Zareen, a perfect, passionate love. How else could she explain the changes she felt? She lost focus at work, barely bothered with social calls, spent nearly every evening on her knees in front of Zandy, and  _ yearned  _ to show off her badges of Zandra’s passion. Every other lover who left marks on her person was quickly forgotten as an aggressive asshole, but she didn’t think Zandra was even aware when she did it. Her eyes would close when she tasted Zareen, like she was fully emerged in the act, and when she came to after their coupling she would look at Zareen’s mottled skin with remorse, then pull at her own hair in an attempt of self-discipline, something Zareen was always quick to end.

Zareen stepped into the shower, sighing as the water warmed her sore spots. She quickly lathered up her hair with Zandra’s shampoo, it was such an delectable scent she had skipped her trip to the salon so she could grow out her hair long enough to bring it to her nose during the day.

Stepping out, wrapping a towel around her and returning to the bedroom, she gazed at Zandra’s still snoozing form. Yeah, she could admit she was going a little overboard with this relationship, but it was the first time she’d ever felt these emotions before. Some were so novel she couldn’t begin to name them yet. 

It was like she’d been struggling in a darken cave with weights on her arms, legs, and back, never realizing there was any other to live. The second Zandra had walked into her life, everything was better. 

She sat by her on the bed and kissed her forehead while reaching under the sheets, between her thighs. Unsurprisingly her pubic hair was still matted with the night’s activity. Zandra seemed to always forget to clean herself, after wiping up Zareen’s blissed out, still panting form. 

Her fingers found some moisture still there, and followed it down the slit and into her womanhood. Apparently, someone was having  _ very _ pleasant dreams. She pumped two hooked fingers to earn a low moan, Zandra’s nipples hardened in the air adding to the whole incredibly tempting picture. As much as she’d loved to see if an orgasm could wake her zombie like girlfriend, she had a stockholder meeting to get to, and they hadn’t talked about sexual touches while the other was unconscious. She extracted her fingers, found a washcloth and cleaned up their mess, before tucking her back in with a kiss goodbye and leaving for the day.

* * *

Zareen was bored out of her skull. She tapped her pen and wondered for the billionth time why she was even here when she only owned .01% of the company stock. She couldn’t even sell what she owed for a burger and chips.

She scratched the back of her head, and brushed against a particularly deep love bite. The brush sent a jolt of arousal through her and she let herself wander back to the previous night…

“You’re gonna kneel there and not move your hands, if you do there will be a consequence,” Zandra threatened. 

Zareen was naked on the floor in front of Zandra’s bed, hands behind her back as positioned.

“Yes, Zandy.”

“Good, you were a bad girl, walking around all day without your panties. Were you hoping for someone to walk up and fuck you?” Zandy was bouncing a personal massager in her hand. 

“No, no, Zandy!” She bowed at her feet. “I was touching myself, thinking about you all day. I had to hide in the washroom at lunch and finger myself the whole hour so I could focus, but they were just so soaked, I couldn’t wear them anymore!” 

“Head up!”

She snapped up and saw Zandra rubbing the spot at the base of her neck. “How can I tell if you’re lying if you’re muttering to the ground?”

“I’d never lie to you Zandy!”

She uncrossed her legs under her long skirt. “Like I’m going to believe the best lawyer in Great Britain? You’re making a career of lying, and now, you want to take it to The States.” She slipped her bare foot into Zareen’s crouch.

“Tell me again. Why did you come to me without your knickers?”

She could feel her slick ooze onto Zandy’s toes. “I-I’m a bad puppy who wanted her mistress to fuck her all day!”

The foot pressed up, and pulled away with a glistening rope. 

“Looks like my puppy still needs some discipline. Just because you’re a young, frisky thing doesn’t mean you can go around acting like a bitch in heat.”

Zareen’s heart was beating hard enough she had to deepen her breaths to keep up.

“So tonight you’re going to learn control, and I’m going to pound the whore out of you so you won’t even want to think about sex tomorrow.” 

“Yes, Zandy. Beautiful, wonderful, clever-”

“Sh, love, see this?” She held up a small egg-shaped thing. “Remote controlled vibrator. It’s a good thing you’re already hairless, because I’m going to tape this right under your clit and I’ll turn it on and off as I like, and you can’t touch yourself. You’re not allowed to relieve yourself in anyway. Do you understand?”

“ _ Yesss.” _ She spread her knees as Zandra used medical tape to secure the bullet vibrator. 

“Ready, puppy?”

She nodded, then shouted as the fat head of the personal vibrator was applied to her slick hole and both were set to the highest setting. Her hands nearly slipped and she desperately fought the need to buck, grind, anything!

It went on until just before her clit was over stimulated. Then both tormentors ceased, leaving her panting, throbbing and dripping on the floor.

“What a good puppy.” A hand stroked down her chest, then pinched her very erect nipple, the pain helping her refocus on the person in front of her. Zandra’s eyes had that bright look they get when she looked like she could devour Zareen inch by inch. When she had that look, it was like she was different person. Gone was the shy, quiet woman who blushed at descriptions of their nights, and instead was a dominating sex goddess who demanded everything from Zareen.  

“Since you didn’t remember your underwear, I’ll let you wear mine.” Without show any more than her shins, Zandra reached behind  and slowly pulled down her panties, then pulled them over Zareen’s head, so they hung from her neck, cutting into her throat slightly. “How’s that, pup?”

“You’re too good for me.”

“Reenie?”

“You’re my goddess.”

“Okay, you can wear them for a little bit. Although I’m worried about oxygen getting to your brain already.”

“Let me lick you,” Zareen begged, and got a jolt from the bullet.

“No, no,” scolded Zandra, slipping back into the scene. “Tell me. How many times?”

“I’ll lick your flesh until my spirit gives up mortal form.”

“Cute, but not possible. No,” she stuck her big toe into Zareen’s sopping vagina, “how many times did you come while touching yourself?”

“It was you. Every time it was your hands touching me, fucking me. Your voice chastising me for the dirty whore I am. Ah!” Her other nipple was pinched and twisted, held.

“How many times?” Zandra growled.

“F-f-five?”

The twist deepened. “Five?”

“Five! I came five times! Once at my desk before lunch, three times in the stall and once in the car over here!” She was released, and the toe was removed. 

“You made a mess puppy.” She lifted her foot to Zareen’s lips. “Clean it.”

Like a dying man in the desert to his drink of water Zareen lapped at the toes, sucked on them, lost in being able to finally do something. She became mindless in her task, and whined when her treat was taken away.

“Five times you came without me.” Another whine of protest. “No, five times my eager puppy was very naughty. People would think I wasn’t taking care of you. So now you’re going to watch, just watch as I come five times. You may stand up, get on the bed, the chair, but you’re going to watch every second without touching me, without yourself and without moving your hands. You’re not coming tonight until I say so.”   

Zareen let loose a low groan that sounded like real remorse, hanging her head. The bullet buzzed back to life, she sat up again, and it switched to it’s lowest setting. 

“Good, puppy.” Zandra spread her legs before Zareen and pressed the still sticky massager to the front of her skirt, moving it in self pleasure.

“It’s such a shame you were a bad puppy. You could’ve been up here eating me out, or riding my thick cock.” She squeezed her breast through her shirt and Zareen struggled to hold back tears. 

“Mmm, yes. Pretty thing showing how much you want me-”

“Need you! God! I need you! Zandy!”

Zareen rolled her eyes back, closed them and thrusted once into the vibrator. 

The bullet was silenced.

“That was one, puppy. Maybe you should keep count.” She stood, and bent over the bed, making sure Zareen had no where to look but at her rear as she strip teased her way out of her skirt. “Since you’re the one getting a show I thought you’d appreciate the view.”

“Zandy, Zandy, Zandy,”she whispered reverently.

Zandra turned back around to her previous position. She dipped massager into her slit, brought it to her lips and gave it a board lick. She savored the tastes. “We taste divine.” She offered the vibrator. “Wanna try?”

Zareen leaned forward on aching knees, straining arms and enveloped the head with her mouth. Unlike Zandra who was acting, Zareen thought she actually found ambrosia. A trace of her own sour essential blended with Zandra’s sweetness. When it was gone she latched on to the fact the only other source was Zandra’s smirking lips. And she  _ needed _ to share. She struggled to her feet while Zandra put the wand back to work on her sex. 

“It makes me remember how deep you can fuck me with those fingers. You can reach all the right places. Places no one has ever touched before.” She bit her lower lip, as Zareen stumbled and fell back down.

“Maybe that’s why I could never orgasm with anyone else. They couldn’t do what you can.”

Zareen sobbed into the pulsing floor. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! 

“AH!”

“Two.”

Zandra panted her words, “You say you’re sorry, but you’ll do it again. This is the only thing you understand. Get back up. Lay on the bed.”

With great pain and effort she complied. She had drool drying on her chin, but she couldn’t do anything. 

“Good puppy.” The bed swayed as Zandra climbed over her body, settled on her knees, hovering over Zareen’s stomach. “Tell me when to stop.” 

The bullet buzzed at a medium setting. “Stop!”

“Mm, I know you can take more than that. I bet you’ve played this game before.”

The head below shook violently, eyes screwed shut, whines, and profanities spilling out. 

“Please! Please! Please!”

“Please what?” Zandra idly rolled the wand over Zareen’s breasts.

“I’m gonna!” The buzzing stopped. 

“Good girl.” Zareen rubbed her knees together.

“Good girls get rewards.” She pulled her shirt over her head, now she was clad in only her deep cut bra. “Where were we?

“Two, Zandy.”

“Yes, two.” She switched the vibrator on over Zareen’s heart, then brushed it down her chest and stomach, bringing it to rest in her navel before nesting herself atop it. “Three more to go.”

She thrust down on it while playing with her straps. The porn industry was missing a mistress of the craft, in Zareen’s opinion. She was now torn between her aching need, the most erotic thing she could ever imagine, and the shooting pains in her shoulder and arms. Her knuckles had to be bone white with the strain not to touch the idol on top of her. But she had to be a good girl! She had to make Zandy happy again! 

She moaned in time with her partner. 

“Oh please! Climb on top of me! Use my filthy tongue to your pleasure! Touch me! Anywhere! Anyway! Don’t use the toy on me! I need your hands, your lips! Burn me! Scold me! Don’t torture me like this!”

“Oooh!” Zandra ground down, and leaned her face into Zareen’s. All either one had to do was stretch their lips to make contact, but neither did after several seconds of exchanged heated breaths.

“How many?”

“Three.”

“Over half way there.” She straightened her back, and reached behind her. The straps fell as she shrugged them away, and tossed the clothing item to some pile. “You’re lucky you were wearing a bra.”

Zareen couldn’t begin to imagine where she would have put it if she hadn’t. Her eyes grew big as the watched Zareen’s slim fingers disappear into her wetness, then bring bring the moisture to her waiting tongue. It laved the fingers with all the over-the-top enthusiasm of an amauter blow job. Even concluding with an obscene pop.

“You like it so much I’d thought I’d try, but it’s no good without some of your sugar. So sad you could be good for me today.” She reached back in. “We could be a tangled, sweating mess trying to break your record of 10.” She bent over, free hand by her prisoner’s head. “Ah, it won’t reach!” She moaned over Zareen’s open lips. “I can’t get there, like you! It just doesn’t feel good!”

She snapped!

Arms sprang free, and twisted a triumphant Zandra around with inhuman speed. One hand hooked itself in finding it’s home, the other roamed every inch of porcelain flesh it could, all while her lips tattooed apologies and worshiping words of love into her hair, neck and shoulder.

Zandra squirmed, grounding her ass into Zareen’s arousal. The back of her hand caught her sighs, and hitched breaths. After several minutes her pelvis tilted just so, and her walls tightly embraced the stroking fingers. Zareen moaned long, and low as if it was her own long sought after climax. She rested her drenched forehead on the shoulder she’d laved with attention.  

The cinch of cold metal around her wrist brought her back to earth. She howled. 

“That’s right. Naughty puppies who can’t control themselves have to wear things to control them.” She joined the wrists together to finish cuffing them. 

Voice raw, “when you brought those out I thought we going to play naughty cop, or bad nurse.”

Zandra kissed her. “You’d be disappointed if I was predictable. Now wait here and be a good puppy.” She left a whimpering, pitiful looking Zareen and slipped into the bathroom. 

She squirmed on the bed against the cooling slick between her ass cheeks. What time was it? The music below never wavered from its primal beat and she was always fell into the deep slumber of the well sexed before it stopped for the night. She could have been playing puppy for minutes or hours. She didn’t know, nor cared. But still, she was curious to see how long she’s been suffering under the mesmerizing hand of her brilliant roommate.  

She going to make her wait. She just knew it. It was the perfect punishment for an impatient puppy. Zareen fell against the soft, and lumpy pillows. Curse, Zandy! She was playing dirty from the beginning. She wanted her to fail, the handcuffs under the pillow and all that egging on, pushing her buttons  _ just so _ , was all the proof she needed.

After all, who,  _ the hell _ , could resist the sweet cries of beguiling goddess nearly  _ begging _ to be serviced?!

She’d be enraged if it didn’t turn her on so much. 

She fingered the band across her neck. Another surprise turn for the evening. It was cutting into her windpipe slightly but it made her feel marked, valued, like she belonged, she wasn’t taking them off anytime soon. 

The music drowned out any chance at determining what was happening in the bathroom. The only thing to do besides finish the drive to madness was to follow her order.  _ How did a good puppy wait? _

She pulled her sore knees beneath her, and rested her head on her forearms flat on the bed. 

The door opened.

“What a good puppy.”

“You’re wearing the big one,” Zareen whispered with awe. Her were locked Zareen’s hand stroking lube onto a generously sized strap on. 

“You’re going to come so hard on my thick cock, you’re not even going to want to think about sex for  _ days. _ And no one going to have any reason to say I don’t take care of my adorable little puppy.”

“Thank you, Zandy! Thank you.”

“On you back, spread ‘em.”

“Which way do you want my head?” She nuzzled the front of Zandra’s thigh. 

“The pillows, you’ll appreciate it later.” She reached for the panties around her affectionate puppy.

“No! Let me keep them, please! Lovely, thoughtful-”

“Baby, they’re cutting in. You don’t want to walk into that meeting tomorrow with a mark from your girlfriend’s panties choking you half the night.”

“Yes, I do!”

“No, you’re just thinking with your clit again.” Zandra rolled her eyes at the quivering lip pout she was given.

“But I’m  _ your  _ puppy, they’ll take me away if they can’t tell I belong to you!” Fingers soothed her sweated through hair.

“Who’s going to take you when you’re in my bed?”

“I don’t know, but I want to keep them. Please?  _ Please?” _

“Oh, alright, but if you start turning purple on me I’m shredding them. Do you remember your safe word?”

“Blue,” licking along a strap. 

“Good,” Zandra purred before pushing her onto her back.

“My, my. Look at you.” Her finger traced around Zandra’s mound. “Wide, open and dripping. Such a needy puppy.” She pressed into the egg vibrator, before lining the head of the dildo to Zareen’s aching entrance. “And yet, a misbehaving puppy.” She pushed the head in, rubbing the flare against her g-spot. “I don’t know if you earned a sound fucking.”

The writhing form moaned, and whined. 

“But, I guess it’s my fault. I knew there would be challenges keeping a bitch who would go in heat.” She pushed the whole length in. Zareen arched off the bed, it was like a prayer answered directly by the goddess herself. It never felt so good! She was grounding her hips against the girth, when the chain between her wrists was seized and held over head, a tongue licked the sensitive spot at the base of neck, closing a circuit of lightning from deep inside her to her neck. She pressed her head as far as her shackles would allow.

“I’m going to fucking destroy you, and you won’t finish until I say you can. If you can’t do that we will stop, I’ll chain you to wall while I go downstairs and look for a puppy who can control themselves. Do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes! I’m your good puppy! I’ll be good! I’ll come only when you call.” A cool hand stroked her side, down to her hip, it grounded her as she was starting to float away into pure, over-whelming sensations.

“I know you will.” She pulled nearly completely out and stabbed Zareen’s womanhood without regard. She set a brutal, unrelenting pace. She  _ loved  _ it! The thrusts were so fast she didn’t think her muscles could keep up even if she wanted them too. They were deep enough that with a slight tilt her a-spot was hit with a force that had her seeing spots. 

“OH GOD, YES! AH!” 

Legs reached skyward as lips feasted on soft, pliable flesh. Words may have been whispered between grunts, but her own pleasure chorus was too loud to hear.

“Z-Z-Zah~ah-!”

“Getting close, love?”

She nodded. Zandra pulled out, and heaved one of Zareen’s legs over her shoulder, twisting her to the side in the process. Taking more care entering she then resumed her work. The change in angle was novel and reduced the number of spots she saw, it became mindless fucking with no other purpose than stoking the flames but never increasing it. 

Zandra was panting into the pillow with a little imagination she could pretend Zandy was using her for just her own pleasure, and for some reason she wanted that. She started chanting  _ use me _ ,  over and over in her head. When her joints began to ache she found herself bereft of the soothing silicon, and thrown onto her face.

“How’s my little puppy doing?”

“Oh, Zandy, Zandy, Zandy!” She only had strength to keep her ass propped up. Long fingers probed her core.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself. Stars! I could nearly fit my whole hand in here! Such a lovely puppy.” The egg vibrator came back to life forcing Zareen to clutch at the sheets and fight back a sob. The fingers were replaced and the thrusts matched the intensity of the vibes. 

“Get ready, love.” Hands slid from her hips and caress her stomach and knead her breasts and arms. Lips pecked her shoulder and neck. “Please, let me take these things off of you.” The panties on her neck were tugged down gently.

Zareen moaned into pillows. “No!”

“I’m don’t want you to pass out.” Huffs punctuating every word. 

“It’s fine. OH MY GOD!  _ Please!” _

“So long as you’re not going to get hooked on breath-play.” She pulled the panties higher up on her neck so Zareen can breathe easier. She licks and sucks on a particular area of her neck. “Now, puppy. Come for me, now!” She bites down on the spot and Zareen comes with a scream. She’s pure ecstasy, it’s in her blood. It flows from Zandra’s touches, and pulses through her body and out between Zandra’s lips, pulling on her flesh. A circuit complete.  _ It’s perfect!  _ With straining arms she pulled Zandra’s head, keeping in place. She needed to keep it going, but the while the spirit was willing, the flesh has it’s limits. 

Her orgasm waded, the pull on her neck was still pleasurable, but her arms gave out, and she collapses. The last thing she remembered was Zandy licking the spot she had bit.

* * *

Paula or something was still asking her question about tax exemptible profits that was completely out of place in the meeting. Zareen rolled her eyes and took comfort in the satisfying ache in her loins, and the cotton of the very pair of undies she’d worn all night. 

The meeting was finally called finished in time for a slightly early lunch. Pearl approached her while she gathering her things.

“Ms. Diamond will have a word with you in her office.”

“Geez, I hope it’s a short word. Wouldn’t want you to miss lunch.” The pair moved out of the room and down the hall.

“I’m moved by your concern, but you well know my relationship with your mother is strictly professional. It’s no doing of our own that work requires us to be in near constant contact.”

“With such sacrifice you think she’d let you stay for breakfast.” She gave Pearl a final smirk before pushing the imposingly large door.

This was a place she saw in her nightmares. Stark white marble tiles would always reflect the light from the ceiling tall windows and blind her has she approached the massage black and gold gilded desk. Today, that didn’t happen. Her neck still tensed up as she tried to stride with all the the confidence she didn’t feel. This place always felt like a funeral parlor with the sickly smell of hospital sterilization. 

“You wanted to see me, mother?”

Her mother was going over some legal document, circling and making notes with a detached disdain. 

“Yes. Have a seat, Zareen.”

She sat in a high-back chair set right in front of her mother’s desk. It never failed to make her feel like she was on trial.

“I’m so glad you wanted to talk to me. I’ve been trying to arrange a lunch with you but-”

“Cut the crap, Zareen. We both know that’s not true. Nor did I summon you to have polite chit-chat in the middle of the work day.

“No, I called you in because several things have come to my attention. It seems you’ve been rather busy lately, and I wanted to make sure you’ve thought through the consequences of your decisions.”

Zareen started to sweat. “Oh? Oh! You must be talking about my recent break up. Oh, I didn’t think you’d want to be bored with the details. After all-”

“I was actually glad you called it off with him. His father is rumored to be considering declaring bankruptcy to protect what’s left after a series of poor investments. I’m was impressed you might have gotten wind of that before I did, but then I noticed how distracted you were during the meeting today.”

“Distracted? Of-”

“Do be quiet. I don’t need to hear anything you have to say. You still have marks on your wrists. I don’t care what depravity you get up to so long as it’s quiet and you don’t bring home a bastard. What I do care about is that law firm you’re trying to get started in the States. 

“I never-”

“Please, stop. You’re insulting my intelligence. Labradorite is the best in the business and works for me. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out about your little plan? I’m not upset. I think it’s rather adorable that you believe yourself capable of running your own law firm when you’re only putting in 35 hours a week here. Never mind you’ll won’t be able to afford anything more than basic living expenses before you give up this foolishness.

“But you’ve always been a willful child.”

Zareen bit back a,  _ how would you know? _

“I know you’re going to go through with this, and I’m allowing it one the condition you never use the Diamond name. Not that it’ll be a problem for you.

“Honestly, I’ll never understand you. That will be all. Make sure to have those contracts out by 4 o’clock. And mind the commas this time. Pearl found several comma splices on that Sugar/Sugar case.” She turned around leaving Zareen with the back of her chair.

“Right away, boss. Shall I send in dear, ole Pearl?” She stood.

“See that you do.”

Zareen slipped out the door and breathed past the smug secretary.   

“Ms. Diamond has she wants a fresh coffee before you go in.” She lied while picking up her purse and heading to the executive washroom.

“Oh dear, that takes a while.”

Zareen locked the door behind her punched the wall, eyes stinging with tears she refused to shed. She clawed at her hair and threw off her jacket.  _ Damn her! Damn her, damn her, damn her! _ She turned on the water and ran it over her arms. Her throat was constricting. 

_ Why does she always do that?! _

She loosened her pussy bow, a hideous thing she only wore to make her mother happy.

_ God this day!  _

“I knew I shouldn’t have gotten out of bed.”

The red marks on her wrists caught her eye. She rubbed them remembering how different everything had been this morning. 

“If only you were here,” she whispered. 

She started taking off the rest of her clothes, pausing when she got to the under pants. There was a rusty stain on the waistband. It looked like blood, but it was in the wrong place for a period stain. Not only that but Zandra had explained her lack of feminine hygiene products by recounting her uterine cancer diagnosis in her early twenty’s. The only viable treatment was a hysterectomy, which met dealing with menopause.

It was too big for a shaving cut. Did she get a little too rough last night? It was a little hard to find a good angle but the bruise on her neck was just that. A deep bruise, no skin broken. 

Her hand lingered on the mark, her eyes traveled to each purple kiss on her flesh. She touched her forehead to the mirror. 

“You’re the only one who saw me as just me.”

* * *

The phone rang sometime after five. It was the bank informing her of a transaction of six hundred fifty thousand pounds in her favor, with the message, “good luck in America.” Flabbergasted Zareen confirmed it and pumped her fist. She gathered her things and rushed out to go home and change. Zareen was over the moon! Her heart felt like it had a whole brass band was blazing with abandon and she wanted to share that feeling! 

There was a tiny jewelry boutique on the way to Zandy’s that always caught her eye. Hopefully, she would find something there to help celebrate the day.

Once inside she walked into the smell of smoke. It was sour, and choking. Yet the clear air allowed her to see cases filled with a great variety of colored gemstones, some were still free from a metal binding. A beaded curtain parted. 

“Hello! Welcome! What can I do for you today? Please tell me that glow is because you’re dying to pop the question to someone!”

“Heh, no. Just thought I pick something out for my girlfriend. It’s a special day.”

“Oh, birthday?”

“No, I’m finally getting my company off the ground. It’s going to be a whole new start!”

“Omigosh,” squealed the saleswoman, briefly covering her mouth. “We’ve got to get you something to remember this day by. Did you have something in mind, or do I get to bore you with traditional meanings of gemstones?”

“Actually I wanted to get her something that’s blue, but not blue-blue, more like tropical sea colored. Definitely, not turquoise.”

“Hm, okay. We have spinels that come in a range of hues, as well as topazes that go just about any way you want.” She brought out white felt trays. “If a lighter color is your style there are aquamarines that can be near colorless. Or if you’re worried about budget sea glass makes for a unique gift.”

Zareen inspected them and none of them satisfied her.  

“Oh dear. Let me check the back for a quick tick. We get shipments that sometimes sit back there a while. Please feel free to look around the other cases.”

The woman ducked back through the beads, while Zareen paced in front of the display cases, jewels winked up at her like they knew something she didn’t. At the end of the cases a white leather choker caught her attention. It was simply adorn with a single rectangular yellow stone.

“Looks like we got a shipment from Cambodia recently, these are heat treated but I think they have interesting coloring.”

From a box she pulled out partially unwrapped stones most were on earrings. There was one that had slid to a corner that Zareen brought up for a closer look. She held it up, turning it so that the light was captured and fractured into a muted rainbow of azure and teal tones. 

“This one. Do you have a choker to put it on? I want it to match that one with the yellow stone on white leather.”

“We have red leather and black leather, however if you want white you’ll have to wait a few weeks. Otherwise I can have it ready in half an hour.”

“Oh, black. Definitely black.” It would make a make a delicious contrast against Zandra’s pale, long neck, and would match wonderfully with those leather pants she bought for her.

She waited in a chair by the window and tried to picture how tonight would go. Zandra would be waiting against the wall, bored and dressed fit to kill, as she always was on nights Zareen wasn’t there. She’d grab her by the arm and whisk her away to some nice restaurant, maybe one in a hotel. Zandra would be surprised, of course, asking a hundred questions, but she’d refuse to answer, grinning and laughing like a lunatic.

After spending the whole dinner playing it cool she’ll share the good news. Zandra would be so happy she’ll embrace Zareen over the table in front of everyone. Then Zareen will whisper in her ear if she wants dessert there or some place private. 

Zandra will reply with something only she could come up with to drive Zareen crazy. Then they’d slip off to a private room away from noise, away from the pulse of the night club. On a plush bed high above the city lights she’s show Zandra the necklace she’d had made for her. She’ll protest. She worries about Zareen spending on her. But she’ll put it on and it will look perfect with the moonlight reflecting off the gem and her deep eyes. 

Before she can touch it and softly thank her, Zareen will pull out her own give it Zandra and tell her that she wants her to put it on her, and that she’ll wear it every day in America until the day Zandra can finish her studies and they can meet again to see how they feel about each other. 

Maybe when Zandra’s fingers close the clasp she’ll feel complete. And then they’ll fuck like bunnies. Zareen finally hearing every little hitch she strokes out of Zandra. Nothing between them but the night.

“Miss?”

Zareen was drooling into her hand resting on arm of the chair.

“Miss?”

“Huh? What?”

“Your order is finished.”

“Oh, wonderful!”She swung her legs out, walked to the counter giving the twin chokers a final nod of approval before paying and eagerly hopping into her car.

The club was slow tonight. No one waited outside, and the car park in back had more than two spots available. Pushing her way through the usual crowd of questionable people she was surprised to not see Zandra waiting. She checked with Amy at the bar.

“Hey Za-Za! I didn’t think you were coming by tonight!”

“Me neither, but I’ve got some great news I want to share with Zandy! Where is she?!”

“Z? Oh, I think she’s in the back! I don’t think you should go back there! Why don’t you wait and tell how this new drink I made is?!”

“Some other time! I really need to see her!” Zareen started to head backroom the employees never used.

“Za-Za! I  _ really _ don’t think that’s a good idea!”

“It’ll be fine,” she threw over her shoulder.

This side was always extra dark, couples huddled together in booths bereft of any light feeling each other up and mashing lips in a mindless motion. She made her way by the crimson glow of the exit sign. It always seemed odd that the place had a utility closet, a basement and a back room. The brass band in her heart was in full swing as she opened the door.

“Zandy,” she asked the total darkness. She could make out something rectangular on the floor. 

A gruff, deep, slurring voice cursed, “Why ja stop?!”

“Reenie,” gasped Zandra’s voice.

Zareen felt like someone had thrown ice water over her soul. There was a shuffling, and protest as Zandra rushed from the shadows, wiping her mouth with a black cloth.

“Reenie, I thought you’d be resting at home tonight. You didn’t get much sleep yesterday.” Zandra used her long limbs to block the door. Zareen took in her mini-skirt and thin tank top and fell back on the wall. From the room a man pushed Zandra’s shoulder.

“Are we fin-ishin’ ar wont?”

“No! Just go!” She pressed herself into one side of the door jam while the man cursed her and zipped his erection back into his pants.

Zareen watched him return to main dance floor, then walked through the fire exit. 

Zandra followed her, fussing with her clothes, but not saying anything.

Zareen looked up and the sky. There were no stars to promise better things than what was on earth. There were no clouds to provide rain to disguise tears, or thunder to hide screams. The same sickly orange she had seen every night before she shared a dance with a woman dressed like man.

“I thought we weren’t seeing anyone else.”

She expected pleas, or snark, or anger, instead Zandra softly said, “Maybe you should go.”

Something snapped. 

“Just like that! You just want to call it off like it was nothing! You’re not even going to say anything?! What was this then?! Because I’ve done flings and that’s not what this was to me! This was different!” She felt like small child overwhelmed with feelings that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Zandra was leaning against a planter gazing at the cracks in the sidewalk.

“This was never going to work. We come from completely different worlds. You’re going to be star in America and I can’t even go out to buy groceries if it’s too sunny out. You deserve something that can take care of you. If you stayed with me you’d just end up being my nurse-maid. That’s no life for you. I’d be a millstone around your next and you’d end up resenting the whole thing. Better to end it now.”

“And you just decided what’s best for me?! You just decided what I should do with my life?! What gives you the damn right?!” She was shaking with rage. This would be better if there was a fight.

“I’m not, Reenie. I’m stating the facts. You’re very young. Too young to be tied down.”

“Don’t! Don’t talk to me like that! Like I don’t know what life is about and don’t call me that!” She was pulling at her hair. 

“Reenie.”

“Don’t!”  _ It sounds too much like you’re saying you love me. _ “Why were you even back there with that scum?!”

Zandra looked like she was going to be sick. “I-I get off on-on the power of it. When I can hold that much sway over someone and stay in control,” she spat out the last bit.

Zareen looked at her in horror.  _ So I wasn’t enough. I’m not enough.  _ She scoffed, and straightened up. 

“So that’s how it is.”

Zandra didn’t answer, she kept her eyes down.

The night breeze passed between them carrying the coying heat of the city. 

Without warning Zareen grabbed Zandra’s arm and dragged her to her car, throwing her into the back seat.

“What are you doing?”

Zareen crawled over her, closing and locking the door behind her. “Break up sex. The only good that comes from ending things is the opportunity to ruin each other.” She snaked a hand up her skirt and pulled off her panties, thrusting her finger and tongue in at the same time. She pulled off.

“Did you cut your mouth?”

Zandra covered her mouth. “Um, y-yeah! I bit my cheek when grabbed me.”

“Well at least something’s flowing. You’re as dry as old sponge down here. Guess I’ll have to turn the taps.” She pushed both shirt and bra up exposing her erect nipples. She kneaded the warm flesh. “Aw, poor Zandy. Did your boring underwear keep him from touching you?” 

Zandra keened into the back of her hand. “It wasn’t like that! He didn’t touch me. No one touches me, but you Reenie. Ah!” A nipple was pinched. 

“Don’t call me that,” she growled before mouthing a breast, adding suction in to play. She licked, teased, bit, flicked, she did whatever she felt like, not even caring if her touches brought pain her pleasure. When she had her fill she slapped Zandra’s hand out of the way and licked a stripe over her neck, a thumb pressing hard near her clit. She bit down on that sensitive spot under her ear as she penetrated her now soaked pussy. The shock made the brunette jump, and moan into her other hand, it cup her mouth. 

“No!” Zareen pull her flat on the seat, and pinned both hands to the door before thrusting back into the welcoming cave. “I’ve never gotten to see your whole face when you come. You’re always hiding your mouth. I’m going to see it tonight.” 

Zareen frantically shook her head, lips pulled in tight.

“How long do you think you can keep this up? I might decided to keep you on edge all night. It’d certainly be paying the favor.” She pressed hard, forcing Zandra to whine and try to hide in her arms. She was already breathing hard through her nose, at this rate she might pass out.

“I’m going to make this the best you’ve ever had, so every time you touch yourself you’ll think of me.”

Zareen was weeping into her arm, it was enough to crack her already bleeding heart. Then the image of Zandy in that dark room on top of that drunk turned her stomach, so she twisted her fingers.

“AH!” There glinting in the lamp light, twin flashes that weren’t supposed to be. The fingers stopped, Zandra panicked. 

“No! No no no no no! Please, just hate me!” 

Glistening fingers slipped between her flush, bitten lips, prying them open. There sprouting from an ordinary row were two bone white fangs. They looked real. 

“Dow-nt,” Zandra pleaded around the digits. 

She pressed her thumb against one. It pricked her, a bead of blood welled up. 

Zandra’s thighs squeezed against the cool, her tongue lapped the bead up, the wound disappeared. She wasn’t crying anymore. She wasn’t struggling. 

Zandra laid there, clothes a skewed leaving her bare under Zareen’s hold.

“Please, just let me go, and we never have to see each or talk about any of this ever again. It’s not like we’ll even be on the same half of the planet anyway.”

Random pieces that were previously labeled as mysteries or quirks of Zandy were clicking into place.

“Were you going to tell me?”

There was a deep breath.

“No.”

“Why not?!” Tear pricked her eyes again.

“I told you. This, us, is impossible. I have to feed bagged blood and vitamins can only go so far. No one person can provide for everything I need, it’d kill them if they tried. So I have to lure strangers into dark places and give them an hand job in exchange for their blood. If I go too long the hunger takes over. I don’t care if something happens to me, but I don’t anyone else to die.” 

Her voice shook. “So you were gonna do the same thing to me, and leave me?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you. You don’t belong in my world. You’re better than this. I tried to tell you nothing would come of this. I didn’t even want to do anything but share a dance with you, but you were so irresistible. I’m sorry, Reenie. I’m fool.”

“I told you, don’t call me that!” A hot, fat tear fell onto Zandra’s stomach. She freed her hands from Zareen’s grip, sat up and caressed her face.

“But Reenie, it’s true. I love you. I don’t know when it started but it’s grown every night. That’s why you need to leave.”

In Zandra’s eyes there was sorrow, pain, and the love of which she spoke. It was overpowering. 

“So, you love me, but you don’t want to be with me.”

“I love you, and I can’t be with you.”

“Why do you get to have the only say in this?! It sounds like you’re making all the decisions about what  _ I _ want, like a controlling asshole!”  

“This is just how it goes. I can't stay in one place more than twenty years and relationships with humans never work out in the end.”

“So you're saying you're afraid. You don't want to be hurt.”

“What?! You couldn't hurt me! Reenie, you could show up in the middle of the day, shoot me dead, and I'd still be grateful the last thing I see in this world is your face.”

“You're full of shit! You keep saying all this stuff like you care about me but you're not even willing to try! You don't even want to give me a choice! You just want to run away so you don't get hurt! If you really want to show that you care about me, work with me, talk to me! I don’t know what this,” she motioned between them, “is but I still want to try! What can it hurt to do that?!”

Zareen soothe her face. “Okay, love. Okay. We’ll try. But let’s start on a better foot.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can wrap this up nice and neat so if the Dom/Sub stuff turns some people off the next story they can come back.


End file.
